Her Past, Their Future
by redshadow17
Summary: Kagome met Hiei's father in the past, now she's in the future after defeating Naraku and being betrayed by Inuyasha. Wait Naraku's alive! Another Dark Tournament! What will our favorite characters do now? Read and Find Out!
1. Catch Him!

Hey Guys this isn't my first fanfic though it is my first crossover! I used to post under another username but can't remember my username or password so I'm starting again under this one! Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha and/or the characters within them!

* * *

"Catch him! He has the children! Kill him and the boy bring the girl back to me" A man's voice rang out through the clearing. A troop of men dressed in ice blue with blue hair and eyes followed the man who held a new born girl and a three year old boy in his arms. The man was tall with shirt spiked black hair and red eyes. He wore a black kimono. The little boy looked almost identical to him only he had a white patch of hair just above his forehead in the shape of a star. The infant girl had tuffs of blue hair and the same red eyes. He tucked the children closer as arrows started to fly at him.

"Poppa where's momma" The little boy asked, the man cringed upon hearing the female's cries behind him to spare her children.

"She can't come with us this time Hiei," Was all he said as he continued running. Suddenly he was struck by an arrow in the leg and another in the shoulder. He fell pushing his children under him to protect them from the attacks.

"Look poppa a woman" Hiei said softly causing his father to turn and see an angel holding a bow.

* * *

"Momma, where are we going?" A young kitsune boy asked as he woke in his mothers arms.

"Away from Inuyasha and Kikyo, most likely to see Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly as an infant's cry caught her attention. She quickly ran toward the scene only to see a dark huddle being attacked by a group of soldiers. Underneath the huddle of a person she saw a young child clutching an infant. She sat Shippo down and pulled out her bow. She shot a few arrows charged with miko power, causing the soldiers to turn around franticly. She kept shooting arrows keeping hidden until they ran from the injured person and the children fearing for their lives.

"Shippo stay where you are" She said running towards the person. She knelt down by his body. The man growled at her she sighed. "I won't hurt you, I'm here to help"

"What are you" He asked allowing her to roll him over so that she could pull out the arrows and wrap his wounds.

"A priestess for a local village, or at least I was, but I have been replaced." She said softly before motioning for Shippo to come over. "My son and I are heading west, to see an old friend"

"Miko, please I'm not going to make it, don't waist your supplies on me" he said rasping for breath as she helped him sit.

"Don't say that," She said pulling the arrow from his back causing him to grunt. She then applied pressure to stop the bleeding and then wrapped the wound. Once all the arrows were out and the bleeding stopped she instructed Shippo to get out her sleeping bag. "See your fine now, sleep; I can watch the children while you rest"

"You are Brave young Miko"

"Please my name is Kagome," Kagome said helping him lay down.

"Hitaro and my children are Hiei and Yukina" He said falling asleep. Kagome stood and walked over to the three year old demon boy who was still holding the infant, who had stopped crying.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She asked kneeling down so that she was eye level with him.

"Hiei" He said glancing over at his father "Is papa alright?"

"Yes, he's just fine"

* * *

Well there is Chapter One! Let me know what you think!

~Redshadow17


	2. Hotaru's Story & Going to Sesshomaru's?

Hey Guys! Glad to see some of you have added me to your favorites and to your alerts! Here's the second chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho and/or the characters within them!

* * *

"Hitaro-san those men will come back for you will they not?" Kagome asked the next morning as she fixed them all something to eat.

"Yes unless they think that you killed us," he said taking the bowl she offered, watching as she served the children.

"Would you consider traveling west with us, I'm sure my friend would mind a few more guests, he owes me anyhow" Kagome said smiling at him.

"I believe that would be a wise option." He said smiling back at her.

"Hitaro-san, do you mind me asking why they were after you?" Kagome asked as she began packing up the camp.

"As you can probably tell I am a fire apparition. My mate is one of them, an ice maiden. I do not know how much you know of youkia traditions but there is this rule that forbids the mating of two opposites, like fire and ice, cat and dog because they can either not have children or their children's powers will fight each other constantly and they are hard to control."

"So you broke this rule"

"And produced a child, Hiei is considered a forbidden child because of his powers." Hitaro said softly. "Sadly Yukina is not my daughter, but she is Hiei's sister, when they chased me away they forced my mate to take another man, he is Yukina's father and the top general in their army."

"So he will stop at nothing to get the child he doesn't want simply because she is his" Kagome said knowingly.

"You seem like you understand this concept well"

"I have seen men do horrible things to reclaim someone they thought of as theirs. People should not be possessions," Kagome said sadly looking at him. "I know from experience the tragedies that come with that."

"You have seen much young miko yet you remain pure" He said smiling "I can respect you for that"

"We should head out soon," Kagome said as she packed up the camp. She picked up a sleeping Shippo who curled up on her shoulder and then took the infant from Hitaro's arms so that he could carry his son.

"Kagome-san, who are we going to see."

"Sesshomaru, he's a friend of mine whom I see as a brother, he usually knows what to do when I'm in a situation like this" Kagome said sighing.

"Do you mind if I ask what has happened?"

"The man I thought I loved has mated the undead corpse of his first love and now she controls him, he has killed my friends and was after my soul because she thinks she will live again if she has it." Kagome said sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"There was a time I was sorry to but I have learned that dwelling on such things isn't always your smartest option" Kagome said smiling at him "I have many enemies who would use that against me."

"You are wise as well. How much longer will this journey be"

"We are about an hour away now. I waited to leave when we were closer to the castle. Apparently my incarnation cant sense the jewel he is after any longer" Kagome said smiling. They continued the last hour shifting between comfortable silence and small conversation.

"LADY KAGOME YOU'VE RETURNED" a little brown haired girl screamed as she ran towards Kagome enveloping her legs in a hug.

"Hello Rin-chan is Sesshomaru around" Kagome asked smiling at the little girl who nodded and led them further into the castle.

"Imôto what brings you here" The tall silver haired demon asked as she walked into the study. She smiled sadly at him.

"One does not stick around after learning of the plans to end her life, ani that would not be the smartest course of action" Kagome said smiling at the demon.

"I would assume so now who have you brought with you this time" He asked sighing.

"This is Hitaro-san and his children Hiei and Yukina" Kagome said smiling "Hitaro-san this is Lord Sesshomaru, my older brother"

"It is a pleasure My Lord" He said bowing. Sesshomaru stood and nodded.

"If you are a friend of Kagome's you are welcome here. Kami knows she has many friends" He said smirking at her "How long will you be staying this time Imôto"

"I am unsure ani, at least until I am sure he has given up for now" Kagome said sadly.

"Very well, in a week's time I will be able to accompany you on your quest" He said she smiled before leading Hitaro out of the study.

"You and your children can stay here if you wish. If Hiei wanted to play in the gardens with the children, he may, there are many children here." Kagome said smiling kindly.

"Thank you Kagome-san, this is very generous" Hitaro said smiling at her.

* * *

Well There's Chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and let me know what you thought!

~Redshadow17


	3. Inuyasha's Betrayal & Back to the Future

Hello Everyone! Thank you all for enjoying! I didn't think this story would get any support!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own either anime or the characters

* * *

The next few years were very eventful for Kagome, Hitaro stayed with them and helped immensely with her journey. He felt better knowing that Hiei and Yukina were safe in the stronghold of the west. Within two years the three of them with the help of Kagome's numerous allies had accomplished what it took her and Inuyasha to do in four. Kagome smiled sadly as she watched the children play. The final battle had been two days ago and she was disappointed that Inuyasha and Kikyo hadn't even been present on either side. Hitaro had come to sit next to her smiling.

"Are you thinking about him" He asked knowingly.

"Do you ever wonder about your mate Hitaro?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I do not need, I know that she is dead, I know that they told her that we were killed and with the connection we have I know she died from grief." Hitaro said sadly "Do not worry for him, if he cared for you at all he would have appeared by now"

"I know he does not care, but I have no hatred in my soul, I worry for him because he was once a friend and I can not hate" Kagome said sadly looking at him.

"You are pure, Kagome, try not to think about it," He said both were on immediate alert as they heard Yukina cry. They looked up to see the very half demon that they had been talking about holding a struggling Rin.

"INUYASHA NO" Kagome screamed running forward only to be stopped when Kikyo came out holding a struggling Shippo.

"Get Shippo, I'll save Rin." Hitaro said nodding towards her as he drew his sword. He ran at Inuyasha screaming for his own children to run. Kagome began battling Kikyo for her son. She horrified when Kikyo stabbed Shippo in the heart and stomach killing him almost instantly before disappearing. She pulled him into her lap and held him crying.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" She sobbed.

"Love you Okaa-san I always will" He said before his eyes glazed over she looked up to see Inuyasha kill Rin and knock Hitaro out before going after Yukina. Kagome dropped Shippo's body to the ground and swept the little girl up receiving a large gash from Inuyaha's claws.

"Run Hiei, get Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly as she tried handing him his sister. He shook his head no and turned to face Inuyasha who had started chasing them. Kagome sighed and pushed Yukina into his hands and turned to face him on her own watching Hiei run towards Keade's hut. Sesshomaru arrived before Inuyasha could touch her.

"Go to the children Kagome." He commanded. She ran and hid watching the fight. Sesshomaru was holding his own but something was making Inuyasha stronger. She ran as Sesshomaru had commanded when Inuyasha shoved his sword into Sesshomaru's stomach. She reached the well. She was about to turn and get the children when an arrow pierced her shoulder knocking her into the well.

* * *

"Kagome" She heard as she faded in and out of consciousness. She felt strong arms lift her out of the well and carry her inside the house.

"Oh Dear, bring her upstairs Souta, I'm going to get the medical supplies." She heard her mother's voice. She then felt them lay her on her back and her mother forcefully pull out the arrow before stitching up her wounds and bandaging them. "Come Souta let her sleep, she'll be alright"

"Ok okaa-san" He said as the lights turned out and the door shut. Kagome felt herself fall into a complete sleep. The next morning she woke up and sighed wiping away the tears. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt to hide her wounds before walking down stairs to great her family, the completed Shikon Jewel around her neck.

"Morning Momma" She greeted sitting down.

"Good Morning Dear How is your arm" She asked worried.

"I'm fine Momma, my mission is finished" She informed them softly.

"I'm amazed; when you visited last week you only had a small portion of the jewel." Her mother said sitting breakfast down in front of her.

"How long have I been gone Momma?" She asked looking at her family.

"Two weeks dear, why do you ask?"

"Momma it's been three years" Kagome said shocked. "The well has never done this before"

"Maybe it knew that the mission you had would take more time than originally thought, and it made time pass differently so that you wouldn't miss out on anything here." Her mother said gently. "Now I want to know what has happened to you in the three years you have been gone"

"Oh momma, Inuyasha betrayed us all. He killed Sango and Miroku two years before the final battle, two weeks after their wedding, they were protecting me. I ran then to Sesshomaru, and met a fire demon. He was also running because he had mated an ice maiden and they wanted to kill his son and take his daughter from him. Together with Sesshomaru and our many allies we defeated Naraku. Inuyasha came back two days after that fight. He killed Shippo, Sesshomaru and Hitaro. Kikyo shot me into the well before I could get Hiei and Yukina, Hitaro's children. I feel so bad momma. I couldn't even protect my own son" Kagome cried into her mother's shirt.

"I'm sorry dear, truly I am" She said comforting her daughter. "Why don't you take a walk Kagome, clear you head and cry your tears in peace?"

"Alight Momma," Kagome said softly slipping on her shoes and walking into the vast forests that surrounded her shrine. She soon found the clearing where Sango and Miroku had been married. She sighed and sat down on next to the tree they had stood in front of while Keade performed the ceremony. She sat there remembering and crying when she felt two demon presences, though one felt slightly familiar. Soon a lumbering demon made its way into the clearing, eyes focused on her.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL" it screeched running towards her. She sighed and used her powers to draw her bow.

"I don't think so"

* * *

Well Please Review!

~Redshadow17


	4. Beginning Relationships and A New home!

Hey everyone, It took me longer to post this one lol though not by much. Well here's chapter four! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story so far! (It's only four chapters in and I'm already tired of writing that)

* * *

"I don't think so" She said firing the arrow. It hit the demon just as a boy entered the clearing sword drawn. When her miko energy cleared the demon was injured but still trying to get the jewel. She drew the sword that Sesshomaru had made for her and charged it with her powers before killing the demon completely and purifying its remains before she noticed the boy. When she did her eyes opened wide in recognition. He was a few inches tall than her with spiked black hair with a white starburst in the center and ruby red eyes.

"Woman what are you" He questioned.

"A miko, demon" She said rolling her eyes as she sat down, a bit sad he didn't seem to recognize her.

"What are you doing out her on your own."

"I live at the shrine just to the west of here" She answered smiling.

"Why would you tell me of you family, how do you know I will not kill them."

"Because I can tell you wont because your aura is honorable." She answered standing up and sighing. "You're injured"

"It's nothing" He lied sighing, the demon had caused him a lot of trouble, he had a whole through his chest, just missing his lung and long gashes along his arms.

"You're lying, come with me, I know you're a demon and you can heal on your own but you don't want them to become infected before they heal" She said leading him back through the trees and into her home. She then pulled out her surgical thread and needle and began to stitch his wounds and wrap them after they had been cleaned.

* * *

That had been the beginning of their relationship, Kagome mused, and he still didn't know that she had known him in the past, though she did tell him partial truths like how her son had been killed and things but mentioned nothing of the past. He told her of his sister and his quest to find her and his missions as a spirit detective. She was currently waiting for him to return, from another mission.

"Kagome," She heard causing her to turn.

"What's wrong Souta" Kagome asked looking at her little brother.

"Momma wants us both downstairs, something's wrong Kagome and I'm afraid to find out" He said sighing; she did so to and followed him downstairs.

"Kagome, Souta, my sister has died," Their mother said sadly, "I can not leave Jii-chan in the state he's in, will you go make sure your Cousin Keiko is alright Kagome,"

"Of course momma, I'll go right now, just let me contact Hiei" Kagome said softly kissing her mothers forehead and walking back upstairs, leaving Souta to calm her mother down. She packed the things she would need and walked down the stairs to leave.

"Call me if you need anything" She said hugging them and leaving the house. Taking the car to her cousin's home across town._ 'Hiei, I have had a family death and must visit my cousin for a while, please find me when you return'_ Kagome thought opening up the mind length she shared with her mate.

'_**I will find you love'**_ He answered she smiled pulling up to her cousins home.

"Keiko" Kagome asked entering the house.

"Kagome" the distraught girl cried launching herself at her cousin. Kagome comforted her noticing the three other girls in the room. The first was older, tall with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, the second had dark blue hair and bubblegum pink hair, and the third had soft blue hair and silver blue eyes, Kagome recognized her as well.

"Keiko, why don't you introduce me to your friends." She said softly pulling the girl into the house and onto a chair with ease.

"Kagome that is Shizuru Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan" Keiko said pointing to each girl in turn, "Guys this is Kagome, my cousin"

"I'm surprised Keiko" Kagome said smiling at her cousin.

"About what" Keiko asked confused.

"That you associate with demons" Kagome said looking at Botan and Yukina.

"You know about the demon realm" Botan asked shocked

"Yeah," Kagome said smiling "I live on a shrine, my entire family knows of the demon world"

"Wow, now we don't have to be secretive," Shizuru said smirking at her friends. "Now I say we go to the mall and out to eat and have some fun"

"I agree, you need fun right now Keiko," Kagome said helping her cousin up and into her car, the other girls following.

* * *

Well There it is! Let me know what you thought!

~Redshadow17


	5. A New Home and Trouble!

Hey Everyone, this is a little later than I usually post but I feel like I should clear some things up. I recently got a review that I simply didn't like reading. I have thought long and hard about replying and decided that I will. Said review decided to take it upon themselves to tell me that I should research my fics before I write them. I would like to infrom everyone that I research everything before I post it on here. Don't get me wrong I appreciate people telling me if I have something wrong but do remember that this is a fanfiction. Now I want to clear some stuff up that in reviewing my fanfiction did seem a bit confused. I know that Yukina is an ice maiden and in both the anime and the manga they dislike men. For the sake of my story however I needed to change a few of those details. For my fic, i decided that the island upon which Yukina and Hiei's mother is from is ruled by women. There are men upon the island, and I will leave it up to you the readers if you want to decide if you want the ice maidens to need them to reproduce or not. Now as for the ice maidens forcing Hina to take a mate. I didn't claify any where in my story but I will here for you know. Hina was forced to take a mate because she had Hotaru's mating mark. The elders on the island decided to try and cover the "scandal" by killing Hiei and forcing Hina to remate. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will try my best to answer! So without further ado here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later found the girls at Kagome's shrine with her family.

"Kagome, I was wondering, would you like to get an apartment with me, and we're both old enough" Keiko asked softly.

"Why do you ask Keiko" Kagome asked confused.

"I don't want to live alone, and I cant stay in my house because it reminds me so much of mom, and I don't want to stay here and be a burden to your family." Keiko said softly

"I would love to but, I'm not sure how my mate would take it" Kagome said not noticing her slip until it was to late. "Umm I mean Boyfriend."

"No Kagome you said mate, as in demon," Yukina said giggling.

"Now spill what's he like, what kind of demon is he, why didn't you tell us" Botan asked smiling at her evilly.

"I have no way out now" Kagome said laughing at them "He's a few inches taller than me, with black hair and red eyes; he's cold until you really get to know him. He's a fire/ice demon, and he wanted to keep the relationship secret because of his many enemies. You cant use me against him if you don't know I exist"

"Oh MY GOD" Keiko said wide eyed.

"What?" Kagome asked seeing their wide eyed faces.

"That sounds just like HIEI" Botan said giggling until she noticed that Kagome looked like she was about to bolt. "IT IS HIEI"

"Shush Botan" Shizuru said smiling at Kagome, "At least he's happy"

"Now all we need to do is find Yukina's brother" Keiko said smiling

"You mean you don't know" Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself.

"You know who he is, tell me please" Yukina asked desperately.

"Only if you swear you did not hear from me" Kagome said seriously "He didn't want me to tell because he doesn't want to be rejected again, but its Hiei"

"I understand, I'm a little hurt he didn't tell me though" Yukina said smiling as the girls decided now was the perfect time for an apartment.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kagome sighed as she picked up a box, it had been about a month now since she'd seen Hiei and she was worried. She and Keiko had found a three story house in the woods not far from either shrine and made their home there. They had even invited the other girls to live with them, which all agreed because there was enough rooms for Shizuru's little brother and a few more. They were currently moving into the house.

"Kagome what's on your mind?"

"I'm just hoping Hiei gets back soon, I have this feeling something's wrong" Kagome said sighing.

"I have that feeling too and by now I know not to ignore it" Shizuru said sighing. The girls unpacked everything and sat down that night sighing in content.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow?" Keiko asked looking at the girls.

"How about we visit Koenma and see where to boys are." Botan suggested smiling at them.

"We'll see in the morning," Kagome sighed as they went to bed. At midnight Kagome shot out of bed and ran into the hall, Shizuru meeting her there.

"You felt it to" she said sighing.

"Yes, we have to get out of here, get the others," Kagome said walking back into her room and grabbing a large bag they had seen her carry in but not unpack.

"What's going on?"

"We are under attack; do any of you know how to use a weapon, any weapon?" Kagome asked looking at them.

"I can use throwing stars and daggers" Keiko said taking the daggers and stars Kagome handed her, Yukina sighed shaking her head no,

"Give me the staff and whip" Shizuru said sighing. Kagome nodded handing her the weapons before pulling out a large boomerang made of bone, three swords and her bow and arrows.

"Let's go, we need to get further into the forest so that no human sees us, do any of you have a way to get to the boys." Kagome asked as they moved towards the back doors.

"I'll go now, take this so I can find you" Kagome nodded taking the tracking system and handing it to Yukina.

"Botan, tell Hiei that it is concerning Kagome and he will know to come, don't mention any more, he will tell them when he's ready, then I need you to go to the Sunset Shrine and make sure my family is alive, bring them here if they are." Kagome said as they found a cave. Botan nodded disappearing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "YUSUKE, KURAMA, HIEI" Botan yelled as she flew through the area that the boys were suppose to be in.

"WHAT Botan, you're giving away our position" Yusuke said irritated.

"That isn't important, the girls are in trouble, Hiei I was told to tell you that it concerned Kagome, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru are also with her" Botan said not missing the angry look on Hiei's face.

"Open the portal now"


	6. Naraku's Return and a blow from the past

Alright, Here's the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I dont own anything.....sadly

* * *

"Open the portal now" He growled out. Botan looked at her communicator before opening the portal. The crossed through not noticing that Botan had disappeared again. On the other side they could see a swarm of lower class demons surrounding the girls who were holding them off. One girl stood alone fighting a girl who looked identical to her.

"DIE YOU UNDEAD BITCH" She screamed throwing her across the clearing. "THIS IS FOR MY SON, RIN, HITARO AND SESSHOMARU"

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku" they heard laughing as the demons disappeared and a man in a white baboon pelt entered the clearing. "It seems you left to soon, your precious fire demon healed your demon lord who brought back son and that retched human girl"

"Naraku" They heard her growl out her eyes becoming bright silver as her powers flared.

"This is farewell Miko but we will meet again, our battle is far from over, I hope you said goodbye to your family" he said disappearing just as Botan appeared with a teenage boy.

"Kagome" He said running to the sobbing girl. Hiei growled causing the others to look at him. He simply glared and walked over to the two. The boy looked up at him asking silently what happened.

"I don't know Souta," Was Hiei's simple answer as he picked her up seeming to cradle her in his arms. "Lead me to this apartment"

"It's a house but it's this way" Keiko said picking up Kagome's bow. Yusuke walked over to the large boomerang and attempted to lift it.

"What the hell is this thing" He asked growling at it.

"Hiraikotsu" Hiei answered surprising them as the followed the girls who seemed to know something that the boys did not. When they got into the house Hiei disappeared, with Kagome.

"What is going on here?" Yusuke asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Kagome and Souta are my cousins, They are aware of the demon realm and that's all I can tell you, Kagome will tell the rest when she's ready for you to know," Keiko said sadly "For now you're home so can we spend some time together"

* * *

"Kagome, mate, what happened" Hiei asked looking at his mate. She had quiet crying and was now sitting in his arms strangely quiet.

"I think my son is alive Hiei" She said softly, he looked at her surprised, she had once told him of her adopted kit but not what happened to him. "And my ani, and little Rin"

"If you wish we will go to the spirit world and find out." Hiei said softly "But I think it's time you tell me what happened to them and why that demon was after you"

"If I am to tell you, then I must tell everyone" Kagome said standing up. She kissed him before walking into the living room Hiei following her.

"Kagome, are you alright" Yukina asked softly.

"Yes, my past just sent me a blow I was not ready for," Kagome said sitting down. "This threat against me isn't going to disappear now that it's found so I think it's time I told you all about my past."

"Kagome, why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well" Shizuru asked softly.

"Because its not," She answered softly "And I must ask for no interruptions please, this is going to be hard enough without having to start and stop."

"GO on" Keiko encouraged.

* * *

Well there it was! Hope it was good,

~Redshadow17


	7. Kagome's Story

Hello my dearest readers! I'm happy that you guy like this story so here's the next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you all get it! I don't own anything that I really want to!

* * *

"When I was fifteen, I was pulled down into the well behind my house by a Centipede demon," She began, telling them of her adventures with Inuyasha and the group, about her bond with Sesshomaru and adopting Shippo as her son. "Then about three years ago I came back to see my family before returning to the past once more, I had told my family that I would not be returning until I completed my task. When I returned I was betrayed by Inuyasha, he had killed Mirkou and Sango and their unborn child, and he and his undead mate Kikyo had plotted to kill me and Shippo after I collected all of the jewel shards for them. I ran to Sesshomaru and along the way met a Fire demon named Hitaro; he too was running with his two children. He had mated an ice maiden and had produced a son; after they chased him away they had forced his mate to take another and had a little girl. He had returned to take his son away because they were going to kill him, and in turn took the little girl he had come to see as a daughter with him. He traveled with me after we made it to Sesshomaru's stronghold in the west. He was my best friend and his children were very precious to me, but things would never be the way they should and in some ways I am glad they turned out different."

"What's that suppose to mean" Kurama asked confused.

"The day after we thought we defeated Naraku, Inuyasha returned with Kikyo. He had captured Rin and Kikyo had taken Shippo. Hitaro told his children to hide and we jumped into battle. Kikyo saw her defeat and killed Shippo before disappearing. Inuyasha killed Rin and Hitaro, just before Sesshomaru showed up. I was told to run but I couldn't leave him there alone. Just before Inuyasha killed Sesshomaru I remembered Hitaro's children and ran with them. I told his son to take his sister to Keade. They were faster than me and before I could get there Kikyo fired an arrow into my shoulder knocking me into the well" Kagome told them crying silently.

"Who were Hitaro's children Kagome," Kurama asked not taking his eyes off Hiei's shocked face as if he was remembering what she was saying.

"Hiei and Yukina" Kagome answered softly, "Just before the battle with Naraku Hitaro had told me that he knew I would be the one that would give his son the life he had found with his mate and that I would always be like one of his children. I didn't understand that until the day I returned to this time and met Hiei once more."

"Kagome, why did you never mention that you knew our father" Yukina asked softly.

"I couldn't bring myself to talk about them, they died and I was too weak to stop it. How could the priestess who killed Naraku be so powerless against one half demon" Kagome said sobbing "And now they're back! They're back and killing once more,"

"It's not your fault Kagome," Souta said pulling the sobbing girl back into her room; he had seen Hiei's look and knew he needed to think. "Go Hiei, I'll protect her"

"What are you talking about" Yusuke spoke before watching Hiei disappear. "Never mind, so apparently this Naraku guy is who we're looking for,"

"I think we need to have a talk with Koenma tomorrow" Kurama said thoughtfully as Keiko showed them to the spare rooms.

* * *

Later that night Hiei crawled through Kagome's window, to see Souta leaning against the door. He walked over to the boy he'd come to respect and knelt down.

"Souta, the next room over is empty, go lie down" He commanded waking the boy up. He nodded and walked out of the room, knowing that Hiei wouldn't harm his sister. Hiei walked over to the bed and removed his shirt and boots before climbing in behind his mate.

"Hiei, I'm sorry I never told you" She said softly, not turning to face him.

"I do not care Kagome, your past is yours, I always knew you were holding back and I didn't push you because I knew it hurt you to talk about it" Hiei said kissing her neck "For now I want to be with my mate,"

"I love you Hiei" She said softly

"I love you as well" He said kissing her.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed! Please keep reviewing!

~Redshadow17


	8. He's King of Makai!

Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short! Enjoy!

~Disclaimer:See last seven chapters

* * *

"Yusuke wake up, we have to go see Koenma today" Keiko said banging on his door. Everyone was up and ready to go except Yusuke who had locked his door the night before.

"Move over Keiko" Kagome said smirking; she walked over to the door knob and began unscrewing it. Soon they were in to see Yusuke sprawled out on the bed fully dressed.

"Oh Yusuke, get out of bed there's a demon attacking" Kagome said softly, he mumbled and rolled over. "YUSUKE KEIKO'S BEING RAPED AND MURDERED"

"WHAT WHERE I HAVE TO SAVE HER" Yusuke said jumping out of bed only to see two giggling girls standing in his doorway, Kagome holding the doorknob.

"Let's go Yusuke, we're late" Keiko said pulling him into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Botan opened a portal and they all went through.

"Now that you're here, do you have any news" Koenma asked turning around to see the girls as well. "What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you ladies as well?"

"We know who is attacking the human world, and who he's looking for" Kurama answered.

"This is excellent; you are now to protect at all costs what he is after"

"You don't have to worry about that, Hiei won't leave her side" Yusuke answered smirking before Keiko hit him over the head.

"She? What are you talking about, why wont Hiei leave her?"

"Naraku is after me, I am the Shikon Miko, and though he doesn't know it I am also the jewel itself. And Hiei is my mate" Kagome said drawing attention to her.

"LADY KAGOME!" Koenma said bowing repeatidly. "I am sorry I didn't realize you were there, ORGE GET THE KING OF MAIKA"

"I think the toddlers lost it" Yusuke said smirking

"So he is alive, what of the children" Kagome asked following the conversation the toddler was having.

"They are as well Imôto" A smooth voice said causing Kagome to turn around and launch herself at the tall demon standing there.

"Sesshomaru," She said hugging him, the others were surprised when Hiei did not make a move towards the demon.

"I see you mated the boy, Hitaro said you would"

"How did he know" Kagome said softly.

"He wouldn't tell me" Sesshomaru answered before a large streak of red attached itself to Kagome followed by a streak of brown.

"Kagome-san"

"Okaa-san" The streaks became two laughing sixteen year olds.

"Shippo, Rin" Kagome said hugging the tightly. "I'm so sorry,"

"No Momma, don't be, you did your best to protect me" Shippo said hugging his mother "Now I guess the runt is my father, such an interesting turn of events"

"Be nice Shippo" Kagome said smiling at them.

"Um Kagome who are they?" Rin asked seeing the others standing around them.

"They are my friends, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuzuma, Kurama, and Yusuke, my cousin Keiko and my mate Hiei, everyone this is my older brother Sesshomaru, my niece Rin and my son Shippo" Kagome said smiling at them.

"Toddler, I have believe I have found the perfect way to draw out Naraku" Sesshomaru spoke coldly turning towards the ruler of the spirit world.

"Go on My Lord" Koenma said still shaking.

"WAIT HOW COME HE GETS TO CALL YOU TODDLER?" Yusuke asked loudly.

"Because he's the KING of the demon realm,"

* * *

Well there it is folks! Please Review and let me know what you think!

~Redshadow17


	9. Tournament, Plans and MOTHER!

Hi dear readers! Here's the next chapter to this story! In light of the Christmas spirit I wanted everyone to know that I greatly apprieciate all of your reviews! So please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Santa feel free to bring me the rights for Christmas!

* * *

"Because he's the KING of the demon realm," Koenma said glaring at Yusuke.

"As I was saying, I will be hosting a tournament to determine my heir; then I will pick the judges and the announcer. And of course my mother will have a team, and you will have one as well. The thrill of power and a wish if you win will draw Naraku to use." Sesshomaru said Koenma nodded

"I think it could work, who will lead your mothers team" Koenma asked softly. "I assume my detectives will be mine."

"I will" Kagome said stepping up. "And you assumed correctly."

"What will the teams consist of" Koenma asked becoming very serious.

"Five fighting members, a reserve fighter, a medic and an assistant medic" Kagome answered smirking.

"What do you have planed imoto?"

"You will see, however I need you to track down, Kagura, Kanna, Juuroumaru, Hokadoshi and Shiori" Kagome said smiling "Souta and Rin will also be part of my team"

"What I don't get to join the fun"

"No because you will be a judge" Sesshomaru said causing Shippo to grin widely.

"I'll see you soon Sesshou, I'll meet you in two days to meet the others." Kagome said as the meeting ended and Botan opened a portal to their apartment.

"Wow Kags, I never thought that when you said Sesshomaru you meant the KING Sesshomaru" Yukina said softly as the girls hovered in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Shizuru, the team saw what you did in the fight against that half demon yesterday and were wondering if you would be our reserve fighter" Kurama asked as he entered the room smiling at her, the rest of the boys behind him.

"You mean the team besides my brother" Shizuru said smirking at him as he nodded "Yes, I will be your reserve fighter if Yukina is your healer and Keiko is you assistant healer"

"BUT" Kuwabara started to protest,

"I think that would be your best option, just because Naraku is fighting doesn't mean he wont send someone here to kill us now that he knows where we are." Kagome said turning from the stove. "There is no way to really protect your families, without taking them with you. Kurama, we will send your family on a vacation till we're done, Yusuke you mom as well as Keiko's family will go as well, is there any one else"

"What about your family" Yukina asked as they sat down for dinner.

"My family would have gone to the strong hold of the west, and stay with mother" Kagome said smiling sadly at them. "But since Souta is all I have left it won't matter now"

"I'm amazed you call the current queen of the demon realm mother." Hiei said coldly as he smirked.

"You'll like her, I'm sure we'll see her tomorrow afternoon" Kagome said smirking, "And I do hope she brings the children"

"You mean Rin and Shippo"

"No Hitaro, Hina and Midriko" Kagome said smiling brightly.

"Whose children are they?" Yukina curious as to who would name their children after her mother and Hiei's father

"You'll see tomorrow" Kagome said smiling at them.

"Kagome I have one more question," Kurama said softly "Who is Shiori?"

"She was a girl I rescued on my quest for the shards; she was a half bat demon." Kagome said smiling "She trained with me and Hitaro after defeating her Uncle who held her prisoner after we helped her escape her grandfather. She is a powerful ally and a good friend."

"It's good to know you think so highly of me Kagome," the turned around to see a tall woman with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Mother"

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review and let me know what you think!

~Redshadow17


	10. Shiori Explains and EVEN MORE PEOPLE!

Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-9

* * *

"Mother" She turned and smiled at Kurama,

"Hello Suichi I didn't see you there" She said smiling, "Kagome I didn't expect you to blow my cover so soon but when Sesshomaru-sama showed up at the house I had to come see you"

"Mother, how come you never told me you knew my friends were demons" Kurama asked softly.

"I wanted you to tell me, I guess I shall tell you my tale now." Shiori said smiling as Kagome let her sit. "When Kagome left, I too decided I must go back to my village and protect them as I had before I joined Lady Kagome's mission. On my way a spirit found me, it was the spirit of the Fox thief, Youko Kurama. He told me that I was pregnant, which had come as a surprise because I had lay with only one man and only once, our romance was short lived as he died in the final battle against Naraku. However he asked if he would share the body with my child. I was reluctant but I agreed. He seemed to think I was a human woman since I had put up my disguise. For some reason when the spell was performed we were transported here to this time."

"This hadn't bothered me because I had been here once before with Lady Kagome and knew what I needed to. I had you Suichi, and then I met another man, though human and we got married not long after, he is the man you knew as your father." Shiori explained.

"Then who is my real father?"

"Suzaku" She said blushing as Kagome giggled.

"I always knew you'd end up with him! And to think the guys always thought he was gay" Kagome said giggling, before turning to Kurama "But now that I look at him he does look like Zaku in his human form"

"Ms. Minamino may we see you're demon form?" Keiko asked curious. Shiori smiled before closing her eyes. Her dark hair slowly became white and her features younger looking when she opened her eyes they were violet.

"Who is Suzaku?" Kurama asked more intrigued about his father.

"Suzaku is

"You don't mean the leader of the spirit beasts do you!" Yusuke asked as the name sunk into his head, "The one who attacked Keiko"

"No, Suzaku wouldn't hurt a fly" Shiori said smiling.

"Unless you evil leader is searching for the blade of heaven" Kagome said smiling.

"I remember him mentioning that, though he didn't elaborate." Shiori said smiling.

"He never did, any way Suzaku was a phoenix demon who fought with three other demons to get the blade of heaven and earth. Though he acted very much like a kitsune, he and Shippo got along well and together thought up many plots to annoy Inuyasha and sometimes Sesshomaru, When we battled the group Suzaku was the last to survive, as he was about to be sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel he was attempting to run away screaming Not Good Not good, we had Shiori and Rin with us and They asked us to save him because he hadn't really attacked us during the battle, just taunted Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling at Kurama.

"You are very much like him in appearance but your personality is very much a mix of me and Youko" Shiori said smiling at them.

"I think I have kept you long enough, I will visit tomorrow, as I am sure mother will be here" Shiori said smiling at them as she left. "Will you be staying here tonight Suichi?"

"I'm not sure mother, I'll call" Kurama said still a bit shocked. She put back up her disguise and walked out of the house after saying her goodbyes to everyone. They all drifted off to sleep after eating.

* * *

The next morning they were awoken by a strong demon presence and the sounds of laughing children. The boys and Shizuru were on immediate alert however Kagome laughed and calmly wrapped her robe around her and answered the door.

"Mother" She said hugging the tall regal looking woman. She had long regal looking blonde hair with amber eyes. Her skin was pale and her features pointed. She wore an elegant evening dress.

"Hello my dear" She greeted smiling as three blurs ran past her and tackled Kagome to the ground. Behind her you saw Rin and Shippo smiling.

"KAGOME" They chorused. The first was a little girl with long black hair neatly braided and amber eyes. The second girl had dark strawberry blonde hair and silver eyes. And the little boy looked like the first only his eyes were a dark reddish brown.

"Please come in, everyone you know Shippo and Rin, this is Hitaro" Kagome said pushing the little boy forward who bowed.

"I'm Midriko, Hitaro's twin" The little dark haired girl spoke smiling,

"And this is Hina" Kagome said placing a hand on the shy girl hiding behind her legs.

"And I am Estella" The regal woman said smiling at them. "Hiei, Yukina, Sesshomaru didn't mention that we had finally found you"

"I'm sure he just wanted to surprise you mother, he didn't tell you that I had mated either I'm guessing" Kagome said smiling at her.

"No he did not, to whom dear" She said smiling.

"Hiei" Kagome answered smiling, "And the red head there is Shiori's son"

"Finally a grandson! It's about time I had a new one" She said smiling at them.

"Grandmother, what do you consider us?" Rin asked smirking/

"You're personal servants" Shippo finished for her.

"The two of you have spent to much time together, and I do not consider you my personal servants, you are my first grandchildren, and these three count also but I wish to have more" She said smiling at the teenagers as everyone sat down.

"Kagome, who are their parents" Keiko asked motioning towards the two eight year olds and the three year old smiling.

"Well, Hitaro and Midriko are surprisingly enough Sango and Miroku's children. They had been born a few months before they were killed, we couldn't find a name that seemed to fit the boy until Hitaro was killed saving Sesshomaru. Sango had managed to name Midriko before she died but not her son." Estella said smiling at the twins who were running around with the three teenagers.

"Hina is my daughter, I had mated a girl named Souten, she died not long after Hina was born" Shippo said smiling at them as he picked up the toddler who giggled.

"Do you have any children Rin?" Keiko asked smiling at the girl.

"No, I am unmated, there have been many suitors but with your father being the king of Makai" Rin said shrugging.

"I have a question, Rin and the twins seem human however they lived into our time still looking very young." Kurama spoke softly "How is that possible?"

"We aren't human" Midriko spoke shrugging.

"There are many legal ways for humans to become demons. Some demons can turn their mates form to theirs, adoption ceremonies between some youkia can change you're breed" Hitaro said shrugging.

"Grandmother and Uncle Sesshomaru adopted us into the house of moon when we were young, we are three fourths demon, one fourth human" Midriko said smiling at them brightly.

"I am a full demon, I just prefer my human from as it is the one that I have lived in for about fifteen years of my life." Rin said smiling at them.

"Oh dear, come children, we have to be off now," Estella said glancing at the clock. "I have a very important meeting with Enma today"

"I'll see you tomorrow to meet the team for this tournament Mother," Kagome said hugging the woman.

"Do not fear child, all will be well in time" Estella said softly. "And we will not lose anyone in this fight, not like last time."

"How do you know?"

"Something is just telling me that we are prepared this time" She said as she gathered the children and left.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope it was a good one! Please Review and let me know what you think!


	11. Meeting Kagome's Team and The Tournament

Here you go guys...sorry it's a little late, I'm not going to give excuses but just so you know I'm a pretty bad updater....My stories will be updated but not at even time periods......So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer:See the previous chapters please

* * *

The months till the tournament passed with Kagome and Souta hopping between Makai and Nigenkai. Now it was time to fight. Kagome and her team awaited her mate and friends. They had a private boat courtesy of Estella who had insisted they all call her mother with the exception of Kurama who called her grandmother after hearing his mother refer to her as mother. They all wore two layer kimonos with the exception of Hakudoushi, Juuromaru and Souta who wore a traditional men's kimono. They all stood lazily around the ship until the picked up on the other teams auras.

"Finally do they not know how to be on time Kagome" the tall woman with short black hair and red eyes asked softly.

"Patience Kagura, we have all been waiting. Sometimes I wonder why we even try admitting the wind into our teams, she only wishes to be free of us" The tall lavender haired man spoke smirking as his blue eyes darted towards her.

"Now, now Juuromaru don't taunt our sister" the child like voice of the white haired girl leaning against the rail spoke smirking also.

"Kanna is right, we all wanted to be free of each other, until we realized we all had a common goal." The boy could have passed for Kanna's twin with the same silver hair and child like appearance only he had violet eyes instead of black.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're going to put up with the four of them Kagome" Shiori said smiling; she too had dropped her human disguise.

"I know what you mean," Kagome said smiling.

"I'm hurt you think so Kagome-sama, Shiori-san" The boy spoke smiling at them

"Hakudoushi, you know I'm only joking" Kagome said smiling as Rin and Souta joined them. The other team was in sight and hearing range now.

"Finally, you're late" Shiori said reprimanding her son and his friends.

"Sorry mother, Jin apparently doesn't own a watch" Kurama said glaring at the red headed demon they hadn't met yet.

"Well no time to argue it now" Kagome said stopping the argument before it started "Lets board and head off to the manor"

"Manor?" Yusuke asked confused.

"You actually think we're going to stay in a hotel for this" Kagura asked looking at him like he was insane.

"That's usually where we stay" Kuwabara answered dumbly.

"Kagome, why do you let idiots associate with you" Kanna asked glaring at him holding her mirror tightly as if she was afraid to loose it.

"He's part of their team, I have no control over it" Kagome said smiling at them

"YOU'RE LETTING CHILDREN FIGHT" Kuwabara asked alarmed at seeing Kanna and Hakudoushi.

"I am not a child" Hakudoushi spoke glaring at the idiot. "I am three times older than you boy,"

"Calm yourself brother, blind rages are for Juuromaru" Kanna said smirking.

"Quite right sister, quite right, we will let our older brother take care of you" Hakudoushi said smirking.

"Don't drag him into this he's meditating now" Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"Fine sister, ruin our fun"

"So are you" The red headed man from before asked sitting down.

"This is my team, I'm Kagome, the tall silver haired girl is Shiori, Kanna is the woman over there who looks like a little girl, next to her is Hakudoushi, the lavender haired man over there is Juuromaru, and the two over there are Rin and Souta," Kagome said introducing her team. Kurama smiled at them all politely as he stood to introduce his team mates.

"I'm Kurama, that's Yusuke our team leader, Hiei is the short black haired one, Kuzuma Kuwabara is the idiot as you kindly put it, next to him is his older sister Shizuru, then Yusuke's girlfriend and our assistant healer Keiko, the Yukina and last is Jin"

"Wait, you mean that this is Hitaro's children" Kagura said smiling. "I always knew you'd end up with the brat"

"Kagura!" Kagome said glaring at her friend "How come everyone knew this"

"Hitaro told us at first then we could all see what he saw" Kagura said shrugging.

"And what did he see?"

"I cant tell you" Kagura said shrugging.

"BUT I CAN" Juuromaru said tackling his sister playfully. "He saw the way your aura's seemed to twist together, like you were mated already. It was just a matter of time"

"Juuromaru," Kagura said glaring at him as he brushed off her kimono.

"Hey look we're here" He said quickly changing the subject as they indeed pulled into the dock.

* * *

Well there it was! Hope it was a good read and you enjoyed it!

~Redshadow17


	12. Let the Tournament BeginFamiliar Faces

Ok everyone, here's the next chapter sorry for the delay! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: As much as I want to....I don't own anything

* * *

The next morning they woke up and made their way down to the arena for the first round. Kagome smirked; her entire team was covered with long black trench coats that hid their weapons of choice except Kagome's boomerang. It was after lunch when Kagome's team got to fight.

"Rules of the fights?" the announcer asked Kagome and the other leader.

"One on one, the last fighter standing fights the next" Kagome said smirking.

"Fights to the death" The other team leader said cockily. Kagome nodded and went back to her team,

"Kanna you want this one, fights to the death, come back when your mirrors full" Kagome said smirking as Kanna nodded and walked calmly onto stage. She held no weapon they could see only an ornate silver mirror. The fights went quickly Kanna sucked the entire teams' souls into her mirror causing gasps of horror from the other teams and cheers from the blood thirsty crowd. When the last member stood Kanna attempted to suck his soul in but the mirror began to crack so she smirked turned it and jumped off stage only to be replaced by Hakudoushi. He smirked as dark energy crackled around them. They could see Hiei's eyes widen as Hakudoushi found the darkness in the team leaders mind and used it to possess him the team leaders eyes became red as he began trying to tear himself apart. Finally Hakudoushi dropped the dead body to the ground. Kagome smirked at them.

"He was foolish to fight to the death" Kagome said smirking they hadn't even removed their coats.

"He's here Kagome, sitting over there, he has recognized us" Kagura said motioning towards the tall man sitting across the arena.

"When we fight them, I will kill Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

"I will fight the priestess" Kanna said as Kagome nodded.

"We will take his other fighters" Juuromaru said

"And I want Naraku" Kagome said finishing the course of action. They agreed and left the arena for the day.

* * *

"Next is Team Higerashi against Team Thunder" Kagome laughed seeing the tall black haired man approach her.

"Long time no see Kagome-sama, the little brat still running around here and crying about his father?"

"Well Hiten, it would be more correct to tell you that he is one of our judges, and mated you little sister Souten. You're niece is here also, after this battle we will join them if you want to tag along" Kagome said smirking.

"Agreed if you fight me" Hiten said smirking. She glanced at his team and decided he was the strongest opponent.

"WE will be the last fight." Kagome said he nodded and they went to their opposite side.

"I don't care when you go but I will battle Hiten" Kagome said smirking at them. "This isn't a battle to the death."

"I will go first" Juuromaru said smirking as he walked on stage. He threw off his coat to reveal two long bladed scythes. His opponent smirked at him thinking him weak. They battled for a while with Juuromaru coming out the victor. He bowed and walked over to his opponent helping him to his healers. Next was Kanna who removed her coat to reveal that her only weapon was her mirror. Her opponent charged in trying to break her mirror and was sunk into a large void that had appeared in the floor beneath him. He appeared by his team outside the arena. Every time he tried to get back on the arena floor a void appeared. Kanna was giggling at his antics until the announcer got to ten.

"I win" She said smiling at them, skipping off stage.

"Show off" Hakudoushi spoke smirking. As he walked on stage. His opponent beat him simply because he could block his mind from him. Hakudoushi grumbled as he let Rin and Shiori check him over.

"At least she can win" Souta said shrugging.

"Kagura you're turn" Kagome said seeing Manten enter the stage. "He can control clouds Kagura and lightning."

"He will not be a problem" Kagura said shrugging off her coat and drawing a simple fan.

"What is she doing, he's a powerful demon and her fan isn't even bladed?" Yusuke asked looking at her. They had joined Kagome after a while.

"You'll see remember she'd a demon" Kagome answered as Manten started the fight. They smirked at each other as Kagura simply pulled out her feather from her hair and transformed it as flew high above his lightning attacks.

"Dance of the Dragon" She commanded with a wave of her fan. Tornadoes appeared dancing around Manten forcing him off stage and then blocking the stage from him. She landed and bowed after his ten seconds were up and the tornadoes disappeared.

"She's a wind mistress" Jin said amazed at Kagura's ability to fight using the wind. Finally Kagome stepped into the ring nodding at Kagura who laughed when Menten saw who was standing in front of his brother.

"BUT BUT YOUR DEAD" He cowered causing Kagome to laugh.

"Not quite Menten," She said taking off her coat to reveal her slayer uniform. It was black with a skin tight sleeveless kimono over it that reached her claves, from the obi down it had a slit on each side. The kimono was black with silver designs of roses and flames, and a silver obi. She wore a pair of knee high black high heel boots and fingerless gloves. Her weapons were situated neatly around her as she bowed to her opponent.

"It seems you've been training My Lady" Hiten said smirking at her as he dropped into his stance.

"Of course, I guess you have as well. This is a new stance for you" She said dropping into her stance as well. They began after a few seconds of watching each other. Both drew a staff and charged it with power, lightning and miko power whipped around them not really causing any damage to either. They would lock staffs then disengage. Kagome then threw both their staffs out of the arena and drew her sword. Hiten did the same. They smirked as they charged at each other. The others who had never really seen Kagome fight were amazed. The battle lasted quite a while both disarming each other. They were now down to pure power attacks.

"You're going to have to unleash you're powers to defeat me Kagome" Hiten said smirking at her.

"I can't do that Hiten, Naraku is watching this battle, I won't reveal that part of me yet, how about we call this a draw and we'll have a rematch when this is all over" Kagome said getting close enough so only he heard the bit about Naraku,

"Very well my Lady. Push apart and out of the stadium in three, two, one" Hiten said as they push off each other. Both landing outside of the stadium and bowing to each other before the announcer even got to five and walking back to their teams.

"THE WINNER IS TEAM HIGERASHI" the announcer said to the amazed audience.

"Why did your forfeit Kagome" Keiko asked confused.

"In order to defeat him I would have had to use powers Naraku doesn't know I have, he understands my need to defeat Naraku as he to was once part of that battle, before we killed him the first time, we agreed on a rematch later where I would kick his sorry ass" Kagome said sensing Hiten walk up behind her.

"Now Lady Kagome, that wasn't very nice, now I believe my niece is around here somewhere?" He said smiling Kagome smirked.

"Five, four, three, two, one" She counted down they both turned to see the children launch themselves at her.

"Hiten, meet your new brother Shippo, and you're granddaughter Hina" Kagome said motioning toward Shippo who was holding his daughter.

"It's been a very long time Hiten," Shippo said smiling at him. "Still not killing innocent cubs fathers are you"

"Not so much brat, now I hope you protected my sister well" Hiten said folding his arms.

"Against everything but child birth" Shippo said softly, "There is nothing a man can do to save his mate during that"

"I know what you mean, I had a mate once, neither her or the child survived" Hiten said as the two talked.

* * *

Well hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	13. Team Onigumo Vs Team Higerashi!

Alright everyone! Here's a chapter for the weekend! However my Spring Break is next week and there are only a couple of chapters left so i hope to be able to finish this next week! So Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: for the 13th time I don't own anything...no matter how much i want to

* * *

"Hiei" Kagome sighed as she snuggled into her pillow, she was used to not seeing Hiei for months at a time but knowing that he was right next door was killing her. She didn't notice when a pair of strong arms encircled her and held her close.

"I am here mate" He whispered to her as she turned and buried her head in his chest. He simply held her.

"Hiei, I'm scared" She whispered softly to him.

"Of what love"

"I'm scared I will die this time. I almost died last time, it was Hitaro-san who saved me" Kagome said softly

"I won't let you die Kagome," He said softly

"Promise me something Hiei"

"Anything"

"Do not interfere with my fight with Naraku, I have a feeling that if you do I will lose you." She said softly looking into his red eyes.

"I will not interfere if you let me take the half-breed that tried to kill you." He said softly.

"Alright, I will take Juuromaru out this time, the others I need." Kagome said softly as she hugged him grateful. With that they kissed and fell into a blissful sleep together.

* * *

"Welcome once more! It has come down to the final day and you have three teams left, Team Onigumo, Team Urameshi, and Team Higurashi!" The announcer spoke smirking "Now, our first match is between Team Urameshi and Team Higurashi"

"Kagura you fight Jin, Souta you will fight the idiot, Kanna Yusuke, Hakudoushi take Kurama, I will fight Hiei" Kagome said "Juuromaru you sit this one out, we'll need you against Naraku"

"Yes Kags your every wish is our command" Juuromaru said smiling as he bowed mockingly watching as Kuwabara walked into the arena.

"You can do this Souta; remember our training with Midoriko-sama" Kagome said smiling at him. He nodded and stepped onto the arena floor with no apparent weapon. Kagome smiled at him as Kuwabara charged at Souta who simply stood there head down. It wasn't until Kuwabara's sword reached him that Souta produced his spirit sword a dark blue in color and blocking Kuwabara's. He smirked and blasted him out of the ring. It took all of two minutes for Souta to defeat him. Kurama stepped up next and Hakudoushi smirked joining him. Kurama blocked his mind before Hakudoushi could find anything and was quickly defeated. Jin walked up next smirking as Kagura was his opponent.

"Fighting wind with wind" He asked smirking.

"No," Kagura said knocking him out when he wasn't paying attention.

"That was hilarious Kagura; you beat him in one hit"

"Rule number one never get distracted" She said shrugging watching as Kanna and Yusuke entered the arena together. They smirked as Kanna tripped him before trapping him halfway in a void so that he couldn't attack her. She then proceeded to dye his hair various colors much to the amusement of her team mates.

"Kanna I do believe that you have one that round" Kagome said smirking as Kanna let Yusuke go before appearing next to Hakudoushi. Kagome walked into the ring with Hiei.

"Hn" He said smirking at her. They both withdrew their weapons getting ready to battle each other. It seemed at first neither was willing to move both assessing the other. Then Kagome made the first move charging at him her sword raised high. They fought for a good while neither seeming to be able to defeat the other. They were matched for skill in swords man ship and speed which amazed his team mates. Kagome smirked softly as she allowed Hiei to knock her sword away an hour later. "Never let me win again mate"

"I have a bigger battle next Hiei, using all my strength on you would prove foolish," She replied glad no one could hear them. The announcer shocked at the skill level she had seen finally snapped out of it.

"AND THE WINNER IS TEAM HIGURASHI!" She announced brightly. They had an hour to do what ever.

"You guys rest and eat, spend anytime you wish with the ones you love, I hope this will not be the last you see of them" Kagome said to her team as they huddled together. "Juuromaru, I'm pulling you to our reserve fighter, Souta you're out of this one, I don't want you hurt alright. Stay with mother and the children"

"But Kagome who is our other fighter?" Kagura asked shocked.

"Hiei, it's the only way I could keep him from interfering. Now Kagura I need a favor from all of you. When I battle Naraku, you are to keep Hiei out of my barrier, even if I am dieing. If he interferes he will die and I can't deal with that, you know what will occur if I die, don't let him die" Kagome said softly.

"We won't child, now I am going to inform the panel of our team change" They turned to see that Estella had joined them. She hugged Kagome tightly. "Do not die this time child; we can only hope what happened last time will occur again."

"I'll try mother," She said before turning to hug Keiko who had walked over.

"Kagome what is going on?"

"I might die in this fight Keiko. Naraku is a strong ruthless opponent, I can not afford to underestimate him" Kagome said softly. "If he kills me, I will come back don't worry about that"

"I trust you Kagome," Keiko said hugging her.

"Keiko, if something was to happen during this battle give this to Hiei," Kagome said softly handing her a letter.

"I will Kagome" She said softly as the announcer stood once more. The team had gathered none of them had moved from the arena. They stood together waiting for Naraku's team to appear.

"We know our plan, correct." Kagome asked looking at each other.

"Yes, but what if they pull in everyone?" Rin asked coming to stand next to Kagome.

"I have faith you can defeat them Rin-chan, after all Midriko trained us all" Kagome said softly smiling at Shiori and Rin.

"Team Onigumo what are you're rules" One of the ancient lords asked standing.

"We will fight one on one, all eight members of the team will participate, and we will choose our opponents. All fights are to the death" Naraku said smirking at Kagome.

"Very well" The lord said sitting down. A tall woman in a nurse's outfit, with long red hair and red eyes.

"Juuromaru will be my opponent" She said smirking as he walked over to her. She attempted to trap him in force fields but every time he fazed out of them. Eventually he got behind her and stabbed her through the heart.

"Stupid spaghetti lady" He mumbled walking off stage.

"Funny that's what Yusuke called her as well" Kurama said smiling. They were watching from the arena floor. Next a rather short red haired male, with red eyes and blue markings on his face walked up.

"I choose the little boy" he said sneering at Hakudoushi who calmly walked over. As soon as he entered the ring and the announcer let them start. Rando was withering on the ground in agony. Finally while Hakudoushi laughed he sliced him in half. A beautiful woman with silver hair and turquoise eyes walked in next. She was wearing dark purple and black miko garb.

"I choose the little princess of the west" She said smirking. Rin walked into the arena smiling.

"It has been a very long time Tsubaki" Rin said creating a barrier around herself as she drew an arrow and shot it at Tsubaki. The battle raged as both discarded their bows and moved onto their powers. They were amazed when Rin turned into a large silver dog and snapped Tsubaki in half. The next to enter the ring was a short old lady with big brown eyes holding a large pot.

"I choose the little bat girl" She croaked smirking sadistically.

"I have to fight the clay lady!!!" Shiori said disgusted. "This is so unfair, Rin got a good fight"

"Just go Shiori." Kagome said as the woman walked into the arena. She defeated the little old lady within two minutes. A short woman with long sea green hair and red eyes walked into the arena. Kagome looked to Yukina when she gasped. Then to Hiei whose eyes were wide.

"I choose Hiei" She said. Kagome noticed how much she looked like Yukina. Hiei walked onto the stage rigid.

"Yukina what is going on?" Kagome asked softly.

"Our mother" was all she had to say of Kagome to look around for Kanna.

"Kanna point you're mirror at the woman on stage" Kagome said before looking into it. She saw Hiei but no woman.

"He's using the unmother" Kagura said softly.

"Indeed he is" Kagome said smirking as she opened a link with Hiei. '_Love, it is not you're mother, that much I know, this is a demon called the unmother, born of the souls of grieving women'_ She told him. He then smirked and killed the demon with no problem.

"The void child" The priestess who walked into the arena looked almost identical to Kagome, she waited as Kanna walked on stage and stood in front of her. Before Kikyo could move Kanna had turned her mirror. The crowd gasped as not one but many souls escaped Kikyo's body. When Kikyo fell to the ground Kanna closed her mirror trapping the souls. The watched once more as Kikyo's body turned to dust and one last soul escaped returning strait to Kagome's body. She smiled finally complete. Finally the silver haired demon walked onto the arena.

"Kagura, you're mine" He said glaring at her. There fight was long and difficult. But Kagura ended up knocking away his sword and ripping his body to shreds with her wind attacks. She limped off stage and landed in Jin's arms in a dead faint. Yukina and Keiko immediately began to heal her wounds as Kagome and Naraku met in the middle of the arena.

* * *

Well there it is! The Battle has begun! Oh and sorry I'm so crappy at writing battles....Oh well you just get to use your imagination! Hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	14. Battling Naraku and Disappearing Kagome?

Alright everyone, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late but my boyfriend gave me the stomach flu! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Dear little miko, it's good to see that you are still alive, those as to how I am curious, didn't I kill you all those years ago?" He asked shocking them all.

"Just as I killed you Naraku, yet we are still both here today." Kagome said smirking at him. They engaged in battle locking swords.

"You are stronger than last time little miko"

"And you are just as weak as I remember" Kagome said cutting off his arm. They battled for hours both sustaining many injuries.

"Its time to end this little miko, however I'm sure your children will miss you how about you take them with you, you're already taking one" Naraku said smirking "Such a shame the little forbidden child will never see its life"

"You will not touch my children" Kagome growled still slightly shocked she was pregnant. Her eyes started to bleed red as her concealment spell broke. Everyone around them was shocked that standing before them was not the priestess they had known but a miko demoness. She looked the same as always however her ears were pointed and her hair longer with silver tips. Her eyes were black and silver and she had a black crescent moon on her forehead. Her claws were a faint blue color and she had fangs. She charged at Naraku ripping out his heart at the same time Shiori threw up a barrier in between the flood of tentacles and the children. The last thing they saw was about five tentacles piercing Kagome's body. Both fighters fell as Kagome's blood slowly purifying Naraku's body. Hiei rushed to his mate and held her tightly.

"Don't cry Hiei, please be strong for me" She whispered as her body began to glow, wisps of blue and pale pink light surrounded her as she disappeared from his arms. He looked helplessly at Botan, silently asking her what they all wanted to know.

"No reaper has taken her soul today Hiei, I do not know what has happened" Botan spoke softly. Hiei walked to towards his teams silently. They followed him up to Kagome's team's hotel room and watched as he simply sat in her room.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed! Oh and sorry it's kinda short....I just wanted this chapter to be the battle

~Redshadow17


	15. After the Battle and home again

Ok everyone this is the last chapter! The epiloge is next! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Without furthor ado ENJOY!

~Disclaimer: As for the past 14 chapters the disclaimer is the exact same!

* * *

"Hiei, Kagome asked me to give you this" Keiko said softly, handing him the letter before joining the others in the main room.

'_Dear Hiei, I love you more than anything but this is something I must do, do not fear the jewel will not let me die, that much I know. It will continue creating me a body to live in since I am the jewel. I never got the chance to tell you I was pregnant, I don't know if the jewel will save the baby or not but if it doesn't keep the child with me raise it well. I will find my way back to you my love that much I know. Please don't give up on me. Please take care of our child if it reaches you. I love you with all of my soul. Kagome Ps if we have a girl, name her after my mother, if we have a boy name her after my father and grandfather.'_

Hiei allowed a single tear gem to escape his eyes as the blue and pink light reappeared. Standing before him was a beautiful woman dressed in armor holding a baby. She looked a lot like Kagome but had her differences. Hiei knew immediately it wasn't his mate.

"Who are you?"

"I am Midriko, one of the souls of the shikon. I can not return you're mate, and it pains me that I can not do so, my reincarnation doesn't deserve this" She said softly. "However I can give you your child, your son"

"How"

"Yes I know Kagome wasn't far enough along for this to be possible, but the child does deserve his life." Midriko said handing him the baby boy. Hiei looked at his son with pride. He had tuffs off his mothers black hair with silver and black eyes with red and silver specks like a raging storm, he earned the black crescent on his forehead but other than that he looked like Hiei.

"My son" He said softly holding the baby gently. He stood and walked into the main room causing everyone to look at him.

"Hiei, why do you have a baby" Kawabata asked looking as if he was going to try and take the infant from Hiei.

"My son, Hotaru Kazue" He said as if it was common knowledge.

"Kagome's baby, but how?" Kagura asked smiling at the infant.

"Midriko brought him to me"

* * *

It had been three years since that battle and Kagome had yet to return to them. Kagura had explained how Kagome had disappeared after the battle with Naraku only to return two days later. Hiei had surprised everyone when he started showing emotions, the entire group continued living together in the house Keiko and Kagome had bought. Lady Estella had paid to have it expanded and moved in also making it the strong hold of the west in Nigenkai.

"Daddy" Hiei looked over at the door to see his son standing there. With a nod the little boy ran over and crawled into his lap. "Daddy do you miss mommy"

"Yes Hotaru, I miss your mother greatly" He said softly

"Mommy doesn't want you to be sad" The little boy spoke softly,

"How do you know this"

"She told me," Hotaru said smiling at his father. "Mommy talks to me all the time. She told me she's coming home real soon and she's sorry she had to leave me, Daddy what happened to mommy?"

"What did she tell you" Hiei asked surprised his son could talk to his mother.

"That she had to leave because she was really hurt, why was she hurt?"

"She was fighting a very evil man, who hurt her very badly, so badly that if she hadn't gone she would have never been able to come back." Hiei said softly as he hugged his son. "Did mommy say when she was coming back"

"She's already here!" He said smiling at his father. Hiei looked at his son who had proceeded to pull him out of the room. "She sent me to come get you"

"Then why did you ask me all those questions" Hiei asked his son simply looked up at him.

"I wanted to know why mommy left" He said as if it was an everyday statement. They arrived in his and Souta's room to see Kagome leaning against the wall in her youkia form.

"Kagome."

"Hiei" She said hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, it took the shikon so long to make my body again."

"It's quite alright love, this is you're son, Hotaru Kazue" Hiei said smiling at her.

* * *

Well there it is....The last offical chapter! I hope you've enjoyed and be looking for the epiloge hopefully sometime soon!

~Redshadow17


	16. Epiloge!

This is just a real short Epiloge! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! My thank yous will be posted most likely tomorrow!

~Disclaimer: As for the last fifteen Chapters, I own nothing!

* * *

The family was reunited once more and the others had filled Kagome in on what had happed in the last two years. Kagura and Jin had mated, as well as Keiko and Yusuke, Kurama and Yukina as well as Shizuru and surprisingly Sesshomaru. Souta and Rin had begun courting under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru since Kagura had pronounced Rin the heiress after the tournament. Shiori went back to her family however now Kurama didn't have to lie about his missions and Kuwabara had gotten a grant to live in America to finish his schooling there. The last three of Naraku's incarnations went back to their lives but occasionally stopped by.

Two years after Kagome's return she gave birth to her little girl, which they named Miyuki Kun-Loon. The little girl was beautiful, with tuffs of long black hair, Hiei's red eyes with black and silver and her mothers markings. Kagura and Jin gave birth to a daughter not long after that they named Mayra Haizea. The little girl looked just like her mother with her father's personality. Yusuke and Keiko had given birth to twins Kekoa Amalio and Keane Jaisukh. Both boys looked and acted like Yusuke much to Keiko's annoyance. Shizuru and Sesshomaru didn't have any children due to Sesshomaru already having Rin and them razing the two orphaned twins. Kurama and Yukina were waiting until later to have them. They thought there were enough children running around the house as it was.

The spirit detectives still fought battles however they now had much more help and were able to actually be with their families most of the time.

* * *

Well that's all folks!

~Redshadow17


	17. Review Responses

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! This would include:

Lady Sesshomaru-sama

KagomexSesshomaru123321

3m1t4

seiyu13

Rhianna224

Neko4

I also wanted to Thank Artemis450 for the person who reviewed the most and Foxluna who's reviews always made me laugh! If I missed you're name I'm sorry! Know that I appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten!


End file.
